


In Her Eyes...

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Her Eyes...

Ada was still very much shy when the woman from the future came to see her. She was flinching, sheltered but still damaged by her mother's experiments and she knew she had to look a fright. 

"Don't... don't look at me."  
Elizabeth smiled sadly.

"Would that I could sweet thing...but my eyes no longer see."  
"...Neither do mine."

The honest words were mirrored by Ada's hesitant touch against Elizabeth's own hand, seeking approval to come closer. Elizabeth smiled and gently urged Ada to come closer. Ada moved closer, her lips brushing Elizabeth's ear. 

"I guess we're safe now."  
"Mmmhmmm"

Elizabeth purred softly as she let her hands and lips explore Ada's face, neck and body. Ada murred softly and responded in kind. Elizabeth tenderly wrapped her arms around Ada's waist and began to kiss her neck. Ada purred softly, her hand soft as she cupped and caressed Elizabeth's breast. Elizabeth murred as her hands searched for Ada's dresses zip. Ada smiled and guided it into place, her own moving to unbutton, then remove Elizabeth's shirt. Elizabeth purred and began to slowly unzip Ada's dress. Ada smiled and let her dress fall, moving to remove Elizabeth's trousers. Elizabeth purred and let her lips began to explore Ada's naked body. Ada mewled softly. Elizabeth spoke sweetly.  
"Sweetie… Your body feels so sexy...I only wish I could see it."  
"Can't you... I mean... imagine it?"  
"Oh I can... And... I can imagine what I will be doing to it."  
"Care to share?"  
"No..."  
"Tease."  
"I'd rather...mmm demonstrate…"

Elizabeth purred and began licking her way down to Ada's breasts. Ada murred softly. 

"Okay."  
Elizabeth began to suckle on Ada's nipples. Ada mewled softly. Elizabeth murred and kept suckling to get Ada's nipples hard as steel. Ada moaned weakly, wantonly.  
"Do you want it yet baby?"  
"Yes... please yes."  
"Do your nipples hurt baby girl?"

Elizabeth cooed teasingly as she trailed a hand down Ada's body.   
"Yes."

The word was panted. Elizabeth smiled as her hand found Ada's pussy.

“How painful is it?"

She purred as she began to tease Ada's clit.   
"So painful."  
"Good… Pleasure and Pain, such a beautiful mixture."  
"Yes."

The word was panted, Ada's body arching to push her clit and cunt down into and onto Elizabeth's hand. Elizabeth smiled and pushed back with just as much pressure as Ada was using. Ada soon howled and came apart.


End file.
